Rick Life
by Syekh Syihabuddin Azmil Umri
Summary: Rick adalah seorang anak kecil yang berumur 12 tahun yang menyukai temannya, Karen. Ia sudah lama berteman dengannya hingga ia kini mempunyai perasaan dengan Karen, namun ia hingga saat ini belum bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya itu. Ia dan Karen bagaikan Sepatu dan Tali Sepatu :v Ya ia selalu bersama, bermain bersama hingga berpetualang bersama. Jangan lupa review dan follownnya kk
1. Chapter 1 : A Beginning

Halo... Namaku Rick. Saat ini aku masih berumur 12 tahun. Aku tinggal di sebuah desa kecil namun indah nan permai. Mineral Town ! itulah nama desaku, aku pun tidak tahu mengapa desaku disbut dengan "Mineral Town" menurutku mungkin di desa ini baik tanah maupun airnya mengandung banyak mineral yang dapat menyuburkan tanaman – tanaman petani di samping rumahku. Oh ya aku lupa ! Aku tinggal di sebuah peternakan ayam "Poultry Farm" milik mempunyai adik bernama Popuri, dia imut namun... dia sangat cengeng dan merepotkanku. Walaupun begitu aku sangat menyayanginya.

Suatu hari aku berjalan jalan keliling Mineral Town, sebenarnya aku hendak pergi ke rumah temanku, ia bernama Karen. Sebenarnya aku mempunyai rasa yang terpendam kepadanya, ya.. aku menyukainya sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Dia tinggal bersama orang tuanya di sebuah supermarket di desaku. Menurutku dia itu baik, peduli, dan yang pasti cantik tentunya walaupun di agak berlagak dewasa. Rambutnya yang pirang dan panjang serta kulitnya yang putih membuat hatiku semakin bergetar ketika bertemu dengannya.

Sesampainya di supermarket, aku langsung memasukinya. Di sana hanya ada barang barang yang di tata rapih untuk dijual dan orang berbaju putih, memakai dasi kupu kupu hitam serta berkumis menyapaku. Dia bernama Jeff, dia ayahnya Karen.

"Halo Rick ! Selamat pagi... Apakah ibumu menyuruhmu untuk berbelanja ?"Kata pria itu dengan senyuman manis.

"Enggak pak, persediaan untuk beberapa hari masih ada kok kata ibuku"

"Owh.. begitu ya..." Jawab Pak Jeff dengan lemas

"Ngomong ngomong Karen ada tidak pak ?

"Ada di kamarnya, biar bapak panggil dulu ya... ? Jawabnya sambil meniggalkan kasir menuju kamar Karen.

Aku pun mulai melihat lihat sekeliling supermarket, disana ada bahan makanan, bibit, dan segala sesuatu yang petani butuhkan ada disini. Tapi mataku tertuju dengan sebuah tas kuning.

"Kapan aku punya tas seperti itu"Lamunanku dalam hati

"Ih, Rick Rick, aku tak perlu itu"(Geleng-geleng kepala)

Aku bisa saja membelinya dengan meminta uang pada ayahku, namun aku tak mau merepotkan ayahku yang sedang bekerja keras demi keluarga.

Tak lama kemudian..

*Kreeekk...*Pintu yang menghubungkan supermarket ke ruangan utama pun terbuka

"Hai Rick !Apa kau mencari ku ?"Sapa Karen

"Ya, apa kamu ingin bermain ?"Ajakku

"Tentu, kita bermain di hutan belakang dekat rumah kecil yang misterius itu yuk !"Jawab Karen berbisik kepadaku

Memang di Mineral Town ada rumah kecil yang misterius, kata orang yang menghuni rumah misterius itu berbahaya, bisa berganti ganti wajah dan pakaian, serta bisa melakukan hal hal yang berbau magic. Makanya tak ada satu orang pun yang berani mendekati rumah itu. Sebab itu lah Karen berbicara secara berbisik karena jika terdengar oleh ayahnya Jeff pasti dia tidak akan mengizinkannya.

"Ayo, kita bermain di Lapangan Rose Square ‼" Jawabku

Jeff tersenyum..."Hati hati ya nak, Rick jaga Karen ya...!"

Aku pun langsung menarik Karen untuk keluar dari Supermarket.

Kami pun keluar dari Supermarket, Karen menghentikanku di kursi panjang dekat supermarket.

"Hei Rick, kenapa kita bermain di Lapangan ? Kan kataku di rumah misterius itu !"Tanya Karen yang sedang kebingungan.

"Gini Karen aku sengaja mengatakan itu , kalau tidak kamu bakalan ngak diizinkan oleh ayahmu untuk bermain"Ujarku.

"lho tapikan itu berbohong !"Jawabnya dengan muka agak kesal.

"Kamu mau pergi ke rumah misterius itu ngak ‼"Tanyaku.

"Mau sih, tapi kan..."

"Shut... udah, ngak usah dipikirin masalah berbohong itu ! Aku kan ngak bermaksud yang lain, kamu sendiri yang meminta ke rumah misterius, ayo !"Ujarku memotong Karen berbicara.

"Ya udahlah, tapi aku takut kalau ada apa apa ketika disana"Ujar Karen dengan wajah cemberut

"Tenang kan ada aku di samping mu"

Kami pun melanjutkan berjalan menuju rumah misterius itu !

#TO BE CONTINUED

#Mau tahu kelanjutan ceritanya ? Tunggu episode selanjutnya..!


	2. Chapter 2 : New Neighbour

Kami pun melanjutkan berjalan menuju rumah misterius itu ! Belum berjalan jauh dari Supermarket, baru beberapa kaki kami melangkah, ketika kami masih berada di samping Klinik Mineral Town. Terlihat seorang pria berbadan agak gemuk, memakai pakaian serba merah, menggunakan dua dasi yaitu dasi kupu-kupu kuning dan dasi biru berbintik bintik kuning, memakai topi merah yang memanjang ke atas dan berkumis coklat berada di depan gereja berjalan mengarahku. Ya... itu adalah Thomas, dia di kota ini berjabat sebagai walikota ke 14. Tetapi ada yang aneh, dia berjalan bersama seorang pria dan wanita serta anak kecil seumuranku yang masih asing di mataku. Pikiranku pun penuh dengan penasaran,

"Siapakah mereka ? apa mereka penduduk baru ? apa mereka saudara dari Pak Thomas ? atau mungkin apa mereka penjahat yang habis di ringkus ? ah tidak mungkin bila penjahat bisa seakrab gitu dengan Pak Walikota"Gumamku dalam hati.

Ternyata Karen pun menyadari bahwa ada orang asing bersama Pak Walikota. Terlihat dari mukanya yang menampakkan sebuah penasaran persis seperti yang aku pikirkan.

"Rick, Apa kau tahu siapa yang bersama Pak Walikota ?"

"Aku tak tahu, aku penasaran, siapa ya mereka ?"

"Aku juga Rick"

"Hei Karen, bagaimana kalau kita tunggu Pak Walikota berjalan kesini dan bertanya ?"Ujarku.

"Terus bagaimana dengan jadwal bermain kita?"Tanya Karen.

"Tenang sekarang masih pukul 08.25 AM, masih banyak waktu untuk bermain, lagi pula bertanya ngak memakan waktu banyak kan ?"Ujarku kembali.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kita tunggu sambil duduk dulu yuk Rick !"Usul Karen.

"Yuk"Jawabku

Kami pun kembali ke kursi panjang itu sambil duduk bersama.

Tak lama menunggu Pak Walikota sudah sampai di depan kami. Kami pun langsung berdiri dan menyapa Pak Walikota.

"Selamat Pagi Pak Walikota ‼!" Kami menyapanya secara serempak.

"Pagi !"Jawab Pak Walikota

"Eh, adik adik mau pada kemana nih... ? Kok pagi – pagi udah pada rapih gini"Lanjutnya

"Eh... Anu...Kami mau pergi ke... ke.. rummmaaahh.. "Jawab Karen.

"Aaaauuu...‼‼"Teriak Karen yang kakinya di injak olehku.

"Shut...‼"Bisikku pada Karen.

"Kami mau bermain di Rose Square Pak !"Ujarku yang berharap Pak Walikota mempercayainya.

"Lho kan kata Karen mau ke rumah ? Kan di Rose Square ngak ada rumah ?" Ujar Walikota.

"Hehehehe.. maksud Karen itu rumah yang deket Rose Square.. yaitu ya.. di.. ?" Jawabku dengan gugup, takut Pak Walikota mempercayaiku.

"Oh... Yodel Farm maksudnya ?"Jawab Pak Walikota

"Nah itu pak maksud kami...!" Ujarku

"Ternyata ada banyak anak anak ya disini ?"

Ujar seorang Pria tampan berjas putih, berdasi hitam dengan potongan mirip David Beckham dan memakai kaca mata hitam yang membuatnya makin tampan.

"Iya pak, walaupun kota ini kecil, disini banyak anak anak yang sangat gembira"Jawab Pak Walikota

"Tuh, de! Ngak usah khawatir, disini kan banyak anak anak yang mungkin jadi temanmu, dari pada di kota, kerjaanmu di depan komputer terus !"

Ujar seorang Wanita cantik yang berkulit putih memakai gaun putih dengan pernak pernik yang berkelip-kelip yang membuatnya makin cantik.

"Oh ya! Ade ade perkenalkan ini tetangga baru kita, dan bisa menjadi teman kalian, dia akan tinggal di rumah Kakek Petani itu !" Ujar Pak Walikota.

" Perkenalkan ya, ini anak kita, ia bernama Jack !" Ujar pria tampan itu.

"Ayo de, jangan malu malu, perkenalan dulu !"Ujar wanita cantik itu.

Terlihat sesosok anak seumuranku yang memakai pakaian biru, bertopi biru, berdasi merah, yang terlihat tersipu malu di belakang ibunya itu.

"Halo... Namaku... Jack"Ujar anak itu yang masih terlihat malu malu sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"Halo juga... Namaku Karen dan ini teman terbaikku Rick yang sudah dianggap sebagai saudaraku sendiri, senang berkenalan denganmu"Ujar Karen yang langsung menyambat tangannya.

Jujur saja saat Karen bersalaman dengannya dan memperkenalkanku sebagai teman terbaiknya yang sudah dianggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri, perasaaanku yang tadinya bersemangat tiba tiba langsung jatuh seaakan aku terinspirasi sebagai burung yang terbang dahsyat ke angkasa tiba tiba datanglah sebuah Konspirasi Angin Cinta yang memutar mutar sehingga membuatku terjerembab dalam Kontaversi Angin Cinta tersebut hingga aku terlempar dari Ekploitasi Angin Cinta, dan jatuh dalam Kelabilan Konversi cahaya terang menjadi gelap.

"Hai..., senang berkenalan denganmu"Jawabku dengan lemas.

"Hey Jack, namamu bagus, semoga kita bertiga menjadi teman dekat ya.. !"Lanjut Karen yang semakin melabilkan keseimbangan semangatku.

"Terima Kasih...!"Jawab Jack.

"Sudahkan perkenalannya, yuk kita langsung ke rumah kakek, kakek sudah nunggu tuh!"Ujar pria tampan itu.

"Ayo Pak Walikota, sudah dulu ya ade ade yang manis... dadah !"Lanjutnya.

"Da dah..."Jawab Karen.

"Udah kan ! Yuk Karen kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita menuju rumah misterius itu!"Ujarku.

"Lho kok terlihat marah gitu, memang ada apa ? bukankah tadi yang paling bersemangat karena penasaran itu kamu ?"Ujar Karen.

"Huh... Udahlah jangan bahas itu lagi"Ujarku

"Hemm... Ya sudah kalau begitu, yuk!"Ujar Karen yang tersenyum dan langsung berdiri dan menyusungkan tangannya kepadaku yang masih duduk.

"Yuk !"Jawabku sambil menanggapi tangannya.

Setelah kami berkenalan dengan Jack, kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan kami ke rumah misterius itu.

# TO BE CONTINUED :D

# Mau tahu kelanjutan ceritanya ? Tunggu episode selanjutnya..!


End file.
